Love Songs
by PrincessGarnet17
Summary: Soul, Maka and the rest of the Spartoi members are called to Paris to investigate a large amount of madness in the area. But will the City of Love and Lights have an unexpected effect on the pair? Soul x Maka. LeAnn717's music challenge. Oneshots.
1. Memories

_Oh, memory, where'd you go? _

"Memories" by Panic! At the Disco

* * *

><p>Soul awoke to the smells of bacon sizzling in a pan. Most mornings, it took him at least fifteen minutes to find the motivation to get out of bed. Not when there was bacon involved.<p>

He flipped back the covers and slid out of bed, flinching when his bare feet hid the cold, wood floor. Pausing to throw on a sweatshirt draped across the back of his desk chair, he opened his bedroom door and walked to the kitchen. He was greeted by the sight of an Maka, wearing an apron over her usual white blouse, yellow sweater vest and plaid skirt, standing over the stove with a spatula in her hand.

"Oh," She said, turning around. "Good morning, Soul,"

"Hey," He replied, stifling a yawn. He pulled out one of the chairs at the round, sunshine-yellow table in their kitchen and sat down. "So, when's breakfast going to be ready?"

Maka rolled her eyes, turning back to the frying pan on the stove. "Impatient much? Just give it a couple minutes,"

Soul grumbled and lay his head down on the table, yawning. Even bacon couldn't completely change him to a morning person. Out of the corner of his crimson eye, he watched Maka drag the spatula around the pan.

She had changed a lot since entering the DWMA with Soul as her weapon partner. She was nineteen now to his twenty-one. She had gotten a bit taller and her straight, blond hair was down to the middle of her back now. Soul's eyes traced the familiar curve of her neck and shoulders. Her chest had also gotten bigger, which she made a point of telling Soul once, saying, "Who's flat as a board now?" Soul blushed just thinking about it. His eyes made his way down her svelte hips and down her long, toned legs. She stood bare footed and Soul set his eyes on her ankles. He wondered why he had ever imagined they were fat.

He looked back up to her face. There were some things about her that never changed. Her large, wide set emerald-green eyes were squinted and her tiny nose scrunched up as she focused on cooking the bacon to crispy perfection.

She looked at him and caught his stare. "What? Is there something on my face?"

Soul chuckled. "Yup, all over,"

Maka checked her reflection in the silver hood of the stove. Finding nothing and realizing Soul was joking, she turned back to him. "Ha ha," She said, sarcastically.

_She really never did change. _Annoying her had always been one of Soul's favorite pastimes. She was so funny when she was angry. It was almost adorable.

The two had been through everything together. From fighting Chrona at Santa Maria Novella Basilica to defeating Arachne at Baba Yaga's Castle to making their way through the book of Eibon to save their friend, Death the Kid, the two had become inseparable. _How strange it is that when we first met, I didn't want to have anything to do with her. _Soul mused to himself. When the pair had first met, Soul was positive the tiny girl wouldn't have been able to handle him. He counted on her abandoning him as her partner in a matter of weeks.

Strangely, they had stayed together for years. To Soul, it seemed like just yesterday that he had met Maka. _Where'd the time go? _Soul thought. He watched her take a tiny piece of bacon out of the pan and stick it in her mouth, licking her lips. She had turned him into a death scythe. He couldn't leave her now. Not that he ever wanted to.

Maka flipped off the burner. Picking up the pan, she split the bacon evenly between two plates, already loaded with scrambled eggs.

"Here," She said to Soul, handing him the plate and a fork. "Eat up fast. Lord Death wants to see us this morning,"

Soul groaned. "Why?"

Maka shrugged. "New Spartoi assignment?"

Soul groaned. He didn't want to go fight. He just wanted to sit in the kitchen and eat Maka's bacon.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well, this chapter ending up being a lot about bacon...

Hey! Thanks for reading this first chapter! I'm really excited about starting this story. I've wanted to do something with oneshots that was in universe after my last story (which was also SoMa but AU). So yay! The basic deal about this challenge is that the author has to write a chapter based on a few lyrics from a song. Seeing as I like listening to music as much as FanFiction (which is a lot), I figured it would be a good challenge. A lot of the time, the reason I picked the lyrics won't be glaringly obvious so I don't want any flames from confused people who just don't feel like using their head! Also, the actual sound of the song won't match the feeling of the chapter, so don't expect it to. Just warning you, in case you get a fluff chapter with screamo lyrics (:

Oh, Panic! At the Disco. I love them so much it's actually kind of ridiculous. I also think they're pretty fitting for Soul and Maka because of their sound. If you're not familiar, they incorporates a lot of instruments that combine with the lyrics that often gives their songs this kind of creepy, baroque-esque sound that is just perfect for the slightly sinister _Soul Eater_!

So, let me know what you think of this new endeavor! It really does make my day when I get a little _ding _in my inbox from FanFiction!


	2. Til We Go

_Change is the only constant we'll ever know. _

"Til We Go" by Clara C

* * *

><p>"Sorry we're late!" Maka called in as she nearly dragged Soul into the death chamber. He was still half-asleep, having decided it was a good idea to go back to bed after he finished breakfast. Fortunately (or unfortunately) for him, he had Maka around to drag he out of bed with a well-placed Maka Chop.<p>

"It's no problem!" Lord Death called out, cheerily. "We just got started,"

The rest of the Spartoi members, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Kilik, Fire, Thunder, Ox, Harvar, Kim, Jacqueline and Blair, as well as Dr. Stein, Miss Marie, Azusa and Spirit, were already assembled around a table in the middle of the room that Maka was pretty sure was not there the other day.

Soul and Maka quickly took their seats and Lord Death, at the head of the table, continued.

"As I was saying," He said, pressing his fingertips together. "We've been receiving reports of large amounts of madness in both London and Paris," He looked seriously at his former pupils. "We need all of you to go investigate,"

Black Star laughed, causing everyone to turn to him.

"Is something funny, Black Star?" Lord Death asked, genuinely confused.

"Well, it's just so funny that you have to send everyone!" He exclaimed, still smiling. "I mean, a big star like me could obviously take this all on my own!" He laughed loudly as Tsubaki tried to hush him.

"But he does have a point," Kid said, with a serious expression. He turned to his father. "Why do you need to send all of us? Is the situation that bad?"

"Well, quite honestly, yes," Lord Death said, sighing. "When I say there have large amount of madness, I mean _large_. The amount is seriously off the charts! We've tried sending other teams but no one has any clue where it's coming from," He looked around the table at the Spartoi members. "The citizens of London and Paris are in great danger because of the madness. We really have no other choice,"

He smiled. "Besides, things have been quiet lately. We wouldn't want you to get out of shape, would we now?"

"So how long are we talking?" asked Ox.

Lord Death shrugged. "That's the big question. But be prepared to be there for at least three months,"

"Three months?" Liz yelped, causing Kid, who was sitting next to her, to jump. "That's, like, forever!"

"Oh, come now," Lord Death said. "It won't be so bad! Think of it as an extended vacation where you just have to do a teensy bit of work,"

"A vacation, huh…" Patty said, scratching her chin with her hand like an old man.

"Well, it does sound nice," Tsubaki chimed in. "Paris and London are both beautiful cities,"

"Vacation…shopping…food…European boys…" Liz mumbled. She looked up at Lord Death. "Count me in!"

"Now, that's the spirit!" Lord Death said, clapping his hands together. "Now I've split you up. Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star and Tsubaki will be stationed in Paris while Kilik, Fire, Thunder, Ox, Harvar, Kim and Jacqueline will be in London,"

"What about meee?" Blair whined.

"Blair, we want you to stay here," Lord Death said. "You will serve as a messenger as well as protecting the academy while they're gone,"

"Aw, but why?" Blair said, using her sweetest eyes on Lord Death. "I want to go to!"

Maka felt kind of bad for Blair. "At least you'll get the house to yourself, right?" She said, smiling at the cat witch.

Blair sighed and then shrugged. "I guess,"

"Well, anyways," Lord Death said, standing. "Pack your bags, everyone! You're leaving tomorrow!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sorry this is kind of a boring chapter. To (hopefully) make up for that, I posted it with the next chapter which is (hopefully) more interesting. I just need to set up for everything interesting that's going to happen! (:

I am a _huge_ fan of Clara C. The Korean-American singer-songwriter was discovered mainly through her YouTube account. Her songs are upbeat, cute, well-written and the perfect pick-me-up after a hard day! She kind of reminds me of Taylor Swift, although I think she is superior because her lyrics are more of a variety (T-Swift fans, you can put your pitchforks down. I like her too!)


	3. Mr Brightside

_And I just can't look - it's killing me  
>And taking control<br>Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

"Mr. Brightside" by The Killers

* * *

><p>"Wait, no, it's definitely this way!" Kid said, pointing down a dim, narrow alleyway.<p>

"Kid, we just went that way!" Liz cried out.

"Oh," Kid said. He looked up innocently at Liz. "We did?"

Liz cried out in frustration and began slapping Kid every which-way across his face. "I'm jet-lagged and hungry and I just want to find these stupid apartments so we can sleep!" She screamed. A few passerby's turned to watch and Soul sighed.

Spartoi's Paris team had just landed two hours ago. They were planning on taking a taxi from the airport to their apartments that the DWMA had already made arrangements for. Instead, the French Taxi Drivers Union decided they were going to have a strike on the day they arrived, forcing them to use the _Métro de Paris_ instead. After they got off at what they thought was the right stop, Kid (using his limited knowledge of French) had shown a passerby the address of their apartments. The girl had pointed them in the direction of a nice street near a wooded park lined with small shops…

Where they had been wandering for the past hour.

"Why don't you just ask someone else for directions, Kid?" Maka asked, stifling a yawn and leaning on her black rolling suitcase.

"No, no, I know where we're going," Kid said, crossing his arms. "We have to go that way,"

"That's what you already _said, _Kid," Patty said, with a scary, threatening look in her eyes. Kid cowered in fear.

Black Star laughed. "Just let the great Black Star lead the way! I'll have us there in no ti-"

"No," Everyone said in unison. They all knew if they left it up to Black Star, they would be half way to China before he admitted that he didn't exactly know where they were going.

"_Pardon!" _A voice called out. Everyone turned and saw a young man running up to them. "Are you from Spartoi?" He asked in a thick French accent. He was of a slim build and medium height, wearing a plain white button down and dark-wash jeans. His blond hair was cropped close to his head and his green eyes were large and intelligent looking. He couldn't be more than twenty-five.

"Yes," Tsubaki said, warily. "But how did you know?"

The man smiled widely. "I am Ludovic Dubois, the Death Scythe in charge of Western Europe," He looked around at the group. "It is so nice to meet all of you!"  
>Lord Death had told the group that he called ahead to let the Western Europe Death Scythe, Ludovic Dubois, who was a native and current resident of the city, know that they were coming to Paris.<p>

"I was waiting for you all at the apartments but I got worried when you didn't arrive, I got worried and went out to look for all of you," He smiled, revealing two rows of perfectly straight, pearly white teeth. "Good thing I did,"

Soul could practically see Liz swooning. "Oh, that's so nice of you, Mr. Dubois! We were going to be here on time but the taxi drivers were on strike and we got a bit lost," She gushed. " I'm Liz Thompson, weapon,"

"Oh, of course," Ludovic said. "Where are my manners?" He bent to gently take Liz's right hand and pecked it. "It is wonderful to meet you, Miss Thompson. You'll have to excuse the strikes. Unfortunately, it happens a lot here in Paris," Her cheeks turned pink and her lips betrayed a small smile.

One by one, the meisters and weapons introduced themselves. He firmly shook the male hands while pressing his lips to the female ones.

"Hi, I'm Maka Albarn," Maka said. She yawned and Ludovic laughed, causing her to blush. "Sorry, you'll have to excuse me," She said.

Ludovic smiled and took her hand bringing it up to his mouth instead of bowing. "I think it's quite cute, Miss Maka," He pressed his lips to her knuckles, staying there for a couple moments longer than the other girls' greetings. Maka's pink cheeks turned crimson. "I-it's nice to meet you too, Mr. Ludovic,"

Soul felt something in the pit of his stomach. For some reason, it always annoyed him when people, especially guys, got too close to Maka. He guessed it was just because he always got nervous she would find a new weapon.

Soul cleared his throat and Ludovic turned to him, releasing Maka's hand. Soul stiffly stuck out his hand. "Soul," He says as ways of introduction. "Maka's weapon,"

Ludovic gave him a friendly, firm handshake. "Nice to meet you, Soul,"

Soul didn't return the sentiment.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I love Soul so much it's actually ridiculous. He so cute! And I couldn't find who the Death Scythe for Western Europe actually was so I made Ludovic up. Did you know Ludovic is a French name meaning famed warrior? I thought it was appropriate for a Death Scythe (:

The Killers are definitely a great band. I love their combination of electronic and typical-alternative band music. And, of course, their lyrics. The entire song kind of inspired this chapter (since it's all about jealousy and stuff) but I thought those lyrics summed it up the best.

As always, R&Rs are mucho appreciated!


	4. There's a Good Reason, Honey

_I've never looked better and you can't stand it._

"There's a Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered, Honey, You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet" by Panic! At the Disco

* * *

><p>Soul and Maka collapsed on the couch in the living room. They had spent the day unpacking and settling into their new home-away-from-home. Although the apartment came with furniture and appliances, they had spent a lot of time rearranging things around so that it was <em>just <em>right.

The apartment was actually pretty nice, in Soul's opinion. Maka seemed to really like it too, using words like "cute", "quaint" and "_belle_" (whatever that meant). They had the corner apartment on the fourth floor of a medium-sized apartment building where Kid, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki and Black Star also shared apartments. The building was located on a narrow, cobbled-stoned side street near a road lined with small stores and a bridge that overlooked the beautiful Paris skyline.

Soul leaned his head back and stared up at the smooth paint of the white ceiling. He then looked back down at the cheery yellow wall. His gaze finally settled on the window. The light from the setting sun filtered through the white eyelet curtains of the window, making patches of light on the brown hardwood floors.

The two stayed there like that for a while, just letting themselves rest in silence. Until Maka's stomach growled loudly.

Soul chuckled. "Hungry, Maka?"

"Shut up," Maka muttered. Soul's stomach rumbled, as if in response to Maka's. Maka laughed.

"Well," She said, standing up. She put her arms over her head and reached for the ceiling, stretching. Soul couldn't help but notice the way her white tank top rode up, exposing a few inches of the creamy, pale skin on her back and the top of her skinny, blue jeans. "I didn't even think about dinner. Any ideas?"

Soul shrugged as he watched her pull out the hair elastics on her pigtails, letting her white-blond hair tumble down her back. She shook her head, letting her hair fan out around her head. She turned back to Soul. "No?"

Soul shrugged again, looking up at the ceiling in an attempt to disguise the fact that he had been watching her. It just felt weird and creeper-ish.

"Well, how about we go out?" Maka suggested. "While we were being lost yesterday, we passed by this cute restaurant nearby,"

"Okay," Soul said. He really didn't care what it was, he just wanted to eat.

"I'm going to go get changed," Maka said, starting for her room. She stopped and turned around, looking at Soul. "And so are you,"

Soul sighed. He had known Maka long enough to know that that last part wasn't a suggestion.

He padded over to his room and shut the door. He had covered the baby blue walls with posters of his favorite bands in a attempt to make it feel more like home. He walked over to his dresser and fished a blue button down out of the top drawer. He put it on over his white t-shirt and grey jeans. Hopefully, that would be enough to please Maka.

He walked back out, grabbing his brown leather wallet and sticking in his pocket. He sat back down on the couch, leaning back and sprawling out his limbs. Moving in was tiring, even for a death scythe.

Shortly after, he heard the door to Maka's room close and Maka walk in. He looked up. And was surprised.

Maka was wearing a light orange dress that he had never seen before. The full skirt ended around the middle of her thigh, showing off her legs, toned from the physical aspect of being a meister. His eyes traveled up her slim waist. A trail of three, large silver buttons went down her chest. Her pale, slim shoulders were left bare by the thick tank top-like straps of the dress. She had left her hair down and it ended just below her shoulders.

"Oh, yeah, this dress," Maka said, noticing Soul's stare. She figured it was because he had never seen it before and Maka didn't really have much of a wardrobe. "Papa gave it to me before we left. I figured it would be a good time to wear it,"

"Well, you look nice," Soul said, realizing he was staring. Again. God, he was creeping on Maka for the second time that day. He stood up and smiled an easy grin. "Shall we go?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I just wrote this really quickly...I'm actually at school right now and even though I have a huge math test tomorrow, I don't really feel like studying...Maybe's that's actually _why _I don't fell like studying...

I know I used a Panic! quote for the first chapter (and I do feel kind of bad and uncreative for using another one), but I just thought it really fit this chapter! And I was also listening to _A Fever You Can't Sweat Out _this morning...I love this album a lot, even if the song titles are seriously long. That's why the chapter title doesn't _actually _have the full name. Stupid character limits...

So, I hoped you enjoyed! I love reading your reviews, so thank you for them! (:


	5. Love Drunk

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover._

"Love Drunk" by Boys Like Girls

* * *

><p>Soul could already hear Kid's screaming and Black Star obnoxious laughing as he and Maka neared the door of the apartment Tsubaki and Black Star shared. The crew decided to have a party to celebrate their arrival in Paris (which was more of an excuse to get drunk off of delicious French wine legally, as the drinking age there 18).<p>

"But it's not _symmetrical_!"

"Haha, but this is the great Black Star we're talking about! I don't need to be symmetrical!"

Maka rolled her eyes with a good natured expression on her face before knocking.

Tsubaki answered the door. "Hi guys, come on in,"

Soul and Maka stepped into the apartment. Even though the party had just started, Kid was already on the floor crying that the setup of the furniture wasn't symmetrical (drunk), Patty laughing obnoxiously (drunk), Liz drinking copious amounts of wine and crying about how she didn't have a boyfriend (very drunk) and Black Star making a speech about how great he was (sober).

Maka started laughing.

"Uh, ignore them," Tsubaki said, trying to be the good hostess she always was. "You guys want something to drink?"

Soul awakened from his alcohol-induced sleep on the floor next to the couch. He was sitting up, leaning against the side of the couch which was presently occupied by a deeply sleeping Tsubaki. The next thing that he noticed was Maka curled up in an overstuffed, cushiony chair opposite the couch.

He stood up, his joints popping as he stretched. He felt like crap, as he did whenever he drank too much. He surveyed the room, seeing the members of the Paris Spartoi team, in various degrees of sleep, lying around the living room. Liz lying with her face up on the carpet and Patty's head was rested on her sisters stomach. Kid was curled up into a fetal position not too far away. Black Star slept on the floor in front of the couch with his mouth wide open, snoring loudly.

Soul made his way to the chair. He gently touched Maka's should.

"Hey, Maka," He said, softly. "Maka,"

Maka's eyes opened slowly, blinking to consciousness. Once she was aware of where she was, she looked up at Soul.

"Oh, hey, Soul,"

"You wanna go back?"

Maka curled up into a tighter ball, sticking her bottom lip out slightly like a pouting child. "I'm tired,"

"Come on Maka," he said, offering a hand to pull her up. When she didn't take it, he wrapped his hands around her shoulders and pulled her out of the chair.

"I don't want to," Maka said, half-asleep. Soul, thinking would stay standing on her own, let go of her shoulders. She immediately sat back down.

"Maka-"

"Can't we just sleep here? I'm tired," Maka said, closing her eyes.

He couldn't help but watch her innocent face. Whenever she slept, she lost all of her fierceness she wore in battle, taking on the appearance of a child. Her large, green eyes were hidden by her eyelids and her lips were just parted. Her tiny body rose and fell gently with her breathing as she pulled her knees to her chest and leaned her head back.

Soul rested his forearm against the back of the chair, bringing his face close to Maka's.

He wasn't sure what he was doing. Blame it on the alcohol or whatever, but something in the back of his brain told him that that wasn't it. He closed his eyes and slowly leaned in.

Soul touched his lips to Maka's, in a gentle, chaste kiss.

He felt her eyes jolt open and he drew back. He looked at her face, a mix of shock and confusion.

Maka had immediately sobered up, but that was the least of Soul's problems right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Woo! Character development! I always think that Soul would make the first move.

I wanted to write a chapter with a party since the episode where the have the Academy anniversary party-thing (that was descriptive -_-) is one of my favorite. This song starting playing on my iPod while I was thinking the idea through and, of course, I thought to myself, "OMIGOD IT'S A SIGN." while making the "Oh Crap" rage face. Anyways, I like Boys Like Girls, even though they're pretty mainstream (I have a tendency to dislike popular music because I'm some kind of quasi-hipster or whatever) and I thought this song was pretty fitting. Writing this chapter was really fun! I love thinking about what kind of drunks these guys would be:

Soul: Responsible drunk (except when he gets _really _hammered, in which case he would be an angry drunk who's especially prone to arguments with Black Star and Maka)

Maka: Sleepy drunk (but prone to arguments, especially with Black Star and Soul)

Black Star: Obnoxious (even more obnoxious than he normally is) drunk

Tsubaki: Seductive drunk (Well, she _is _the horniest one, according to The Book of Eibon ;D )

Kid: Depressed drunk (crying about the lack of symmetry in the world)

Liz: Depressed drunk (crying about love/lack thereof)

Patty: Hyper drunk (but once she's mad...she scary mad.)

But don't get drunk like these guys. They're bad role models. Now I really want to write another chapter when they all get drunk! Ugh, I'm horrible..

As always, reviews are much appreciated! (:


	6. Almost Lover

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
>Goodbye, my hopeless dream<br>I'm trying not to think about you  
>Can't you just let me be?<em>

"Almost Lover" by A Fine Frenzy

* * *

><p>Soul pressed his ear to his bedroom door, listening for any signs of Maka being awake. Finding none, he quietly pushed open the door and tiptoed out. They would have to talk about it eventually, but now was not the time.<p>

After the _incident_ (as Soul thought of it) the night before, Soul and Maka had walked back to apartment and went to sleep without a word. The whole situation had made things _very _awkward for the pair.

As much as Soul had tried to fall asleep last night, he found he just couldn't. He always found his mind drifting back to Maka, no how hard he tried to think about something, _anything _else.

Saying he was confused would be an understatement. Soul had no idea what prompted him to do _that _or what Maka thought or what was even going on with them.

He _had_ put a lot of thought into it, though. He looked at every possibility, from Maka being absolutely infatuated with him to her hating him so much she didn't want to be his meister anymore. And, he hadn't been able to conclude anything except that their relationship would definitely change; for better or worse.

Most people would just go with their feelings or the moment or whatever. But for Soul and Maka, there was a whole different issue: they were meister and weapon. If their relationship changed for the worse, they wouldn't be able to resonate souls or even fight together. As elite members of Spartoi, there was no way they could let that happen.

So, he made a plan. Soul would avoid Maka all day by staying in his room and wait until she came to talk to him. If she initiated the conversation, she would probably tell Soul what she thought about their relationship. Maka always knew what was best, so Soul trusted whatever her decision would be.

But Soul hadn't counted on being hungry. He had finally had enough of his stomach growling that he had decided to risk running to the kitchen to grab some food.

He poked his head out the door and looked side to side for any sign of Maka. Seeing none, he crept out and tiptoed into the kitchen.

"Hi, Soul," Maka said, wearing a pair of shorts and an old, oversized, plain blue t-shirt and sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and reading a book.

Soul nearly jumped out of his skin. "H-hey, Maka," He said, feeling his stomach fall. "Didn't see you there,"

Maka sighed. "I know you're avoiding me, Soul,"

Soul felt his stomach drop even further. "W-what are you talking about?" He stammered.

They both knew Soul was lying.

"Soul," Maka said, sighing.

Soul braced himself for anything. Maka was full of surprises.

"Can we just forget about last night?"

Soul's mouth nearly hit the floor. "W-what?"

"Well, it's just that," Maka said, looking away from Soul and down at the table. She blushed a deep shade of red. "I- I don't want our relationship to change or anything. Besides, we were both drinking a lot and it didn't really mean anything,"

Soul felt as if he had been Maka-chopped in the face. _It…didn't mean anything to her? _It didn't really mean anything romantic to Soul either but still…it was surprising to hear the words come from her mouth.

"And what about our resonation?" Maka continued. "I mean, what if we couldn't resonate anymore? We couldn't fight or anything…" Maka's eyebrows knit together at the thought.

"Yeah," Soul said, quietly.

Maka looked up at him, quizzically.

"Yeah, you're right," Soul said, nodding. "We'll just forget about it,"

"Really?" Maka said, her face lighting up. Her eagerness made Soul wince. "You're okay with that?"

"Yeah," Soul said. He grinned. "That's must've been some really strong wine to make me kiss _you_,"

"Shut up!" Maka yelled. Soul leaned to the left as her book sailed past his ear. He laughed, but he couldn't ignore the gnawing in his stomach.

Maka was right…_right_?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>*sigh* These two are so infuriating. But that's so _them._

Thanks so much for the reviews! The little words of encouragement mean more to me than any favorite could (:

I'm a HUGE A Fine Frenzy fan. This song is one of my favorites. I sing it in the shower and pretend I'm like Barbara Streisand. This song is about post-relationship/almost relationship heartbreak but I just thought the title went well with the chapter.

Well, until next time! I hope you have some delicious cookies in your future! (:

DAT BUTT(ON).


	7. Start the Machine

_If love's a word, that you say  
>Then say it and I will listen <em>

"Start the Machine" by Angels & Airwaves

* * *

><p>"Hey, Maka!"<p>

Maka turned and saw Tsubaki standing a couple yards behind her, waving.

"Hey!" Maka replied, jogging over to her. "What're you up to?"

"Just running to the drug store to grab some aspirin for Black Star," Tsubaki rolled her eyes. "He's got such a massive hangover. What about you?"

Maka held up the small tote bag. A baguette was poking out the top. "Just getting some stuff for dinner,"

"You got some time to talk?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah, sure," Maka said. "About what?"

"So, Maka…"Tsubaki said, trailing off. The two had gotten soda from a nearby vending machine and were leaning up against a nearby bridge that overlooked the city.

"Yeah?"

"I saw you kissing Soul last night,"

Maka spit out her orange soda with shock. "W-what? When?"

"I woke up at one point while I was on the couch. I just decided to go back to sleep after," Tsubaki giggled. "It's okay, I'll keep it a secret if you want,"

Maka looked down at the ground, blushing. "No, it's not that. It's…"

"It's what?"

Maka sighed. "We made an agreement to pretend it never happened,"

It was Tsubaki's turn to be shocked. "_What_? Why?"

"Well," Maka said, blushing harder. "We were both drunk when…_ it _happened. We weren't really thinking. And besides," She looked to the ground. "He doesn't like me like that,"

"What?" Tsubaki said, surprised. She was sure the two would start dating after "_that_", as Maka had put it.

The two stood there in silence, just watching the first inklings of sunset over the Paris skyline. The corners of the sky were tinged pink while the sun hung lower and lower in the sky. Maka sighed. It was beautiful.

"So, do you like him like that?"

Maka turned to Tsubaki. "Huh?"

"I mean Soul. Do you like him _like him_?"

"Like, do I love him?"

"Yeah,"

Maka laughed and socked Tsubaki lightly in the shoulder. "Don't be silly! Why would I ever like him? That's why I'm _so _glad we made this agreement. Besides, it would be so hard to resonate with him if I liked him and he didn't like me or whatever. I just can't deal with that kind of crap,"

Tsubaki chuckled.

"What?" Maka asked.

"Nothing," Tsubaki replied, waving her hand. She drew close to Maka, conspiratorially. "You want to know a secret?"

Maka nodded enthusiastically.

"I like Black Star,"

Maka stared wide eyed at the blushing Tsubaki. "What?"

Tsubaki nodded.

Maka grinned. "They we should have another party so you can get drunk and kiss!"

Tsubaki laughed, much to Maka's confusion.

"What?" Maka asked. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing," Tsubaki said. She stared off pensively into the distance. "But I don't care if he kisses me or we start going out or whatever. He's probably too dense for that stuff anyways!" She looked back at Maka, smiling warmly. "I'm happy just the way it is. I'm able to support him and watch him accomplish his dream while being close to him. We're both happy," She shrugged. "Everybody wins,"

Tsubaki turned back to the sunset and the two stood there, leaning against the bridge, just watching the sun sink lower on the horizon. They watched the sky turned from pink to orange. By the time the edges were beginning to turn purple, Maka looked at her watch.

"Oh, shoot!" She exclaimed. "I better go start on dinner,"

"Yeah, I better get back too," Tsubaki said. "See you tomorrow, then, Maka!"

"See ya!" Maka said, jogging towards her apartment.

Tsubaki smiled. Maka could just be so _dense_ sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Oh, deary, Maka...

I actually originally heard of Angels & Airwaves because the lead singer is Tom DeLonge from Blink-182, one of my favorite bands. I'm kind of seriously obsessed with this song. It's ridiculous.

Reviews, as always, are much appreciated! (:


	8. Trade Mistakes

_Sentimental boy is my nom de plume._

"Trade Mistakes" by Panic! At the Disco

* * *

><p>"What? So Tsubaki said she liked Black Star?" Soul asked, his crimson eyes wide.<p>

"Yeah," Maka said, fishing the apartment key out of the pocket of her red, plaid skirt. "I had no idea she felt like that,"

In most situations, girls would _never_ tell anyone who their best friend liked, especially to a boy and to the certain someone's best friend, no less! But Maka knew Tsubaki wouldn't care. Soul could read her thoughts anyway so there were no secrets between them. Besides, Maka trusted Soul not to go and blow something like this.

Soul snorted. "Well, it was really, freaking obvious,"

"Huh?" Maka said, turning to look to him incredulously.

"Well, why else would she stay partners with such an egotistical maniac? You'd have to like him at least a little bit," Soul shrugged. "Besides, he's a good guy at heart. It's hard to hate him,"

Maka giggled.

Soul looked at her with a wary expression. "What?"

"Nothing," She smiled.

"Well, it's obviously something," He said, grumbling and looking at the sidewalk.

"You're pretty attuned to this stuff, aren't you?"

Soul turned away, effectively hiding his blush. "Not more than any normal person,"

Maka shrugged as she unlocked the door and pulled it open. "I just think you're really sensitive and stuff,"

He whirled around. "What? Are you saying I'm some kind of pansy-"

Maka rolled her eyes around and started walking up the stairs to their apartment. "That was supposed to be a compliment, stupid," She said, not turning around.

"Oh," Soul stood there, dumbfounded as he processed her words.

_But really, I'm not. _He thought to himself. _I'm just your average dude. I like steak, soda, boobs and video games. There's nothing that sensitive about that._

He looked up at Maka's retreating back, her shoulders sagging under the weight of the grocery bags and grinned to himself.

_But if she wants to think of me like that, I have no problems._

"Hey, wait for me, Maka!" He called, hoisting the plastic grocery bags onto his broad shoulders and starting the long hike up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sorry for my blatant overuse of Panic! At the Disco lyrics. I just love them so much!


	9. The Scientist

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one said it would be this hard._

"The Scientist" by Coldplay

* * *

><p>Everything had gone back to exactly the way it was before after the <em>incident.<em>

Well almost.

Maka sat on the couch, groaning. She leaned back on the couch and covered her face with her hands, effectively looking away from the map on the table in front of her.

Soul sat at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and "reading the newspaper" (he was actually watching her work which proved to be very amusing).

"This is going nowhere," She complained. "How are we supposed to find whatever this is anyways?"

Soul got up from his perch at the table to walk over to Maka. He stood on the other side of the table and knelt on the floor, looking at the map. On it were a bunch of red X-s randomly placed throughout the city.

"Sites of kishin attacks?" Soul guessed.

Maka nodded, still covering her face. She sighed deeply. "We've already been here for a _month_,"

Soul stifled a chuckle. This was so like her. Maka always got so worked up when she couldn't figure things out, which wasn't often seeing as she was a meister prodigy and just smart in general.

"You know Lord Death said it was fine," He said calmly, referring to their call to report in to Lord Death the day before. As always, Lord Death wore his cheerful demeanor, telling the team to take as much time as they needed. The way Soul looked at it, it was like an extended vacation with a little bit of work thrown in. But Maka saw it as work, with little play.

She tugged on the end of a pigtail in frustarion and pointed her finger to the map. "I just don't _get_ it! These attacks don't have any pattern! And the madness wavelengths aren't making sense either!" Her voice was working up to a scream. "It doesn't make _sense_! I d-"

"Hey," Soul said, placing his large, warm hand over Maka's hand and pointed finger. She looked to him from the map, surprised at his touch.

"It's going to be fine, alright?" Soul said, using words he knew would soothe her frazzled soul. After years together, Soul knew exactly the right words to say. "You'll have it figured out soon. And then it'll be no problem finding that madness and taking it down," He met her emerald green eyes with his crimson ones. His level headed gaze made her blush a little, though she was unsure why. "So stop worrying, okay?"

Maka sighed, rolling her eyes slightly. "Yeah, I know you're right,"

Soul couldn't help but smirk a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>What happens when I'm supposed to be homework...

Don't you just Coldplay? I'm convinced Chris Martin is secretly a fan of the _Professor Layton _series because this song _is _Claire and Layton (other fans will know why).

But it works well for Soul and Maka too (:


	10. I Wonder

_I wonder, if there's a smile on your face_  
><em>Sometimes I miss you, and long for your embrace<em>  
><em>I never could thank you, enough for holding on<em>  
><em>Dear mama, mama, mama<em>  
><em>Forever, I'll hold you in my heart<em>

"I Wonder" by Gowe feat. Erin Kim

* * *

><p>Soul watched from his position at the stove as Maka yawned and stretched her arms over her head while walking towards the kitchen. A white towel was slung around her neck and her wet hair was loose and hung straight down her back. A black tank top and pair of denim short clung to her slender frame under an oversized, yellow sweatshirt. Her expression was one of fatigue.<p>

After a day of visiting various sites around the city where there was a high concentration of madness and fighting kishin along the way, Soul and Maka were tired, sweaty and hungry. As always, Soul let Maka have the shower first (he knew better than to get between a woman and her shower). While she showered, Soul had thrown some chicken into a pan to sear for dinner.

Maka sat down at the table, sighing and Soul turned his attention back to the chicken breast on the stove. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her pick up the stack of envelopes on the table Soul had gotten from their mailbox that morning.

"Bill, bill, ad…" She muttered to herself, flipping through the envelopes with a bored expression on her face.

Suddenly, something caught her interest. Soul watch with amusement as her formerly dull expression turned to one of excitement as she picked a colorful postcard from out of the pile. She hurriedly flipped it over and read the short note on the back.

"What's that?" Soul asked, adding some oil to the pan.

"It's from Mama!" Maka exclaimed, looking at Soul with shining eyes.

Somehow, it made Soul wince. She always got so excited when her mother sent her something. What Soul didn't get was why Maka's mom left in the first place. I mean, isn't it kind of wrong to leave your child like that? He thought. I mean, she had her dad but he doesn't really count…

"She's in Hong Kong right now," Maka explained, happily. "They're celebrating the Dragon Boat Festival there. She says it's very beautiful and fun,"

"How'd she get this address?" Soul asked.

"I dunno," Maka shrugged, still smiling. "I guess Lord Death must've gotten in contact with her or something," She looked up at Soul and grinned. "Isn't that great?"

Soul looked down at the stove and then back at Maka. "Hey, Maka?"

Maka looked back down at the postcard, swinging her legs back and forth like a little girl. "Hm?"

"Do you hate your mom for leaving?"

She looked up at Soul, surprised at the bluntness of the question. She looked back down at the postcard she gripped in between her tiny hands, as if it was a life preserver thrown to her. She sat there, thinking for a while. The only sound was the sizzling of the chicken in the pan.

"No," She said.

"No?"

"Nah," She said. She looked up at the ceiling. "I actually admire her for leaving. She's brave enough to drop everything to go do what she wants and see the world, even at her age. I mean," She looked back down at the postcard with a wistful smile. "I miss her. A lot. But," She looked at Soul. He met her emerald eyes with his crimson eyes. "I'm happy she's doing what she wants. I want to be like that too one day,"

Soul nodded slowly, turning back to the stove and flicking off the burner.

He never knew what it was like to love a mother. His own mother hadn't even cared for him growing up. According to her, that was a job for "the help". Soul saw her as a cold witch obsessed with clawing her way to the top of the social pyramid, no matter the cost. He couldn't remember a time when he didn't hate her.

The two existed in two separate worlds except for what was necessary to keep up the appearances she placed such a high value on. The only thing she cared about relating to him was his music: how many competitions he won, how he needed to practice more, how he would never be famous like his brother, Wes-

And Soul had finally gotten fed up with it. That was when he discovered his weapon blood and ran away from home. Ran away from his family, his status, his name. Ran to the DWMA.

And met her. His first friend. His best friend.

"Hey, Soul?" Maka said, softly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry. Can you stop spacing out and finish cooking?"  
>Soul rolled his eyes good naturedly, fighting the urge to smile.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'M SO SORRY. I didn't die I swear (although the homework was threatening to smother me :/ )

And so I'm back! Hopefully, I can get back on a more regular schedule!

Okay, on the topic of Gowe...Oh my God, I can't even begin to describe how much I love him.

The rapper became big after posting videos on YouTube. He writes his own songs about topics like first love and adoption. "I Wonder" tells the story of his Korean birth mother and his own struggle to come to terms with his adoption. Before listening to him, I thought all rap songs followed the formulaic "I'm all up in da club being amazing; oh, look at dat girl with the nice ass; ooooooo, Imma do youuuuuu" with some incoherent singing by Pitbull during the chorus. I was very pleasantly surprised to find an artist whose songs are both grounded and actually relatable (I mean, I don't exactly walk all up in the club and see some girl with a big butt everyday).

SO GO LOOK HIM UP. Trust me, you'll be glad you did.


	11. The Camel Song

_Pizza and pasta with the band playing Sinatra  
>Nothing else can never compete<br>Like a two piece puzzle, they don't even come close_

"The Camel Song" by Clara C

* * *

><p>Soul opened the fridge door and was greeted by the smells of…rotting milk.<p>

After he had fished out the offending carton and disposed of it, he realized there was no food in there.

"Maka!" He called out in no direction in particular. "There's nothing to eat,"

He heard the Maka open the door to her room and walk over to the kitchen to peer in the fridge, just to make sure Soul wasn't lying just to get her to go to the store and get candy.

"Hm, you're right," Maka said, scrunching up her small nose like she did whenever she thought. "You just want to get some pasta from the grocery store and make some spaghetti for dinner? I'm really hungry,"

Soul shrugged. "Sounds fine,"

Maka walked to her room and returned holding her wallet. "I'll be back in two secs, okay?" She said, sliding on her blue plastic flip-flops. "Can you start boiling the water and stuff?"

"Okay," Soul said, standing up and making his way to the kitchen.

"And Soul?" He heard her call from the door.

"Yeah?"

"Try not to break anything, okay?"

Soul grinned and rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "I'll do my best,"

He heard the door shut as he fished a large metal pot out of the drawer under the stove. He filled it with water and set it on the stove, flicking one of the burners to "élevé".

He sat down at the small wooden table, surrounded with four chairs, that served as their dining table. He lay his head down, keeping his eyes on the pot on the stove. He closed his eyes. Just for a moment, he would rest his eyes...

Soul awoke to the door opening.

"Soul!" He heard Maka call out. "I'm back!"

He leapt up from his seat at the table when he realized the water in the pot was boiling over. He quickly turned the burner down and the bubbles seemed to recede.

"Look who I found at the grocery store!"

Soul turned around and saw Ludovic Dubois, holding a bottle of wine. Standing next to a smiling Maka. "I invited him over for dinner, okay?"

Soul shrugged. Of course it wasn't okay with him. Ludovic gave him this feeling. He was nice and everything, but he was a pain in the ass to be around. He just _made _Soul feel mad. "Hey, Ludovic," Soul said, muttering.

"Good evening, Soul," Ludovic replied. "I hope I'm not imposing on you by taking Maka up on her offer to stay for dinner,"

"Oh, no, no," Maka said, turning to Ludovic. "It's no problem at all! We're happy to have you over, right, Soul?"

"Yup," Soul said, with a slight bite of sarcasm.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I'm going to a Clara C concert next month! AHHHH! I'm so excited!

Oh, Ludovic. This arc-ish thing will be very fun to write... (:

Also, I hate school. That is all.


	12. Heartstrings

_It's a funny thing, this love thing  
>It only falls into my arms<br>When I'm not looking for it at all_

"Heartstrings" by Clara C

* * *

><p>"Well, dinner was very good," Ludovic said, smiling. "Thank you, you two,"<p>

Maka response was a gentle, soft snore from where she sat on the couch, loosely holding a glass of the wine Ludovic brought over.

Soul couldn't help but smile at the way she could fall asleep so easily. Maka's mouth hung slightly open and her shoulders rose and fell with her breath. He got up from his chair and walked over to the couch where Ludovic and Maka were sitting. He took the wind glass from her hand and set it down on the coffee table behind him. He put his arms under her knees and put another behind her back to steady her.

"Here, let me," Ludovic offered.

"I got it," Soul said, almost snarling.

He picked Maka's light frame up bridal style with ease. Her head flopped so it was resting against his chest and her arms rested on her stomach. Her long, svelte legs dangled from over Soul's arm as he carried her to her room.

Soul heard Ludovic getting up to perhaps follow Soul. Soul turned, annoyed. "I said, I _got _it,"

Ludovic, his expression slightly surprised, sat back down on the couch. As Soul made his way to Maka's room. He reached the plain white door next to his own and pushed it open with his foot. He gently laid Maka down on her bed in the middle of the room. He lifted her legs to pull back the floral comforter and pulled it up over Maka's body. He lifted her head and pulled a pillow under it before letting her head down softly onto the pillow. Soul lingered for a moment, giving one of her pale shoulders an affectionate squeeze before walking out and closing the door behind him.

He went back into the living room to find Ludovic gone. Soul heard the sink running and went to see what it was. He saw Ludovic with the sleeves of his black V-neck sweater pushed up, rinsing dishes from their dinner and putting them in the dishwasher. He turned. "Oh, hi, Soul. I just thought I would help clean up a bit. It's the least I can do,"

Soul sighed. He sure as hell didn't want this man in his kitchen. But, then again, he _was _doing Soul's chores. Besides, Maka would pitch a fit if she heard Soul was rude to Mr. Perfect-Ludovic Dubois.

Soul rolled up the sleeves of his white long-sleeve tee and grabbed a dish to start washing.

The two worked in complete quiet, save for the clinks of glasses against the plastic rungs in the dishwasher or the _whoosh _of water coming out of the faucet, for a while before Ludovic broke the silence.

"You care very much for your meister, don't you, Soul?"

Soul stopped washing a wine glass and looked at Ludovic as if he was growing a third head. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's not _supposed _to mean anything," Ludovic replied somewhat cryptically, pulling a plate in the dishwasher.

Soul narrowed his eyes at Ludovic and he stared right back.

Ludovic sighed and turned his attention back to the blue willow plate in his hand. "You really don't like me, do you, Soul?"

"Bingo,"

Ludovic sighed again. Then he chuckled. "Any particular reason why?"

"Nope,"

Ludovic laughed softly. "You really do care a lot for your meister, don't you?"

"Seriously, what does that have to do with me not liking you?"

"You'll figure it out eventually," Ludovic smiled. "But don't worry, Soul. I don't intend on taking Maka,"

Soul felt his mind clear a bit, though he didn't know why. "Good, I guess," He frowned. "But I still don't get the connection,"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>The lyrics this chapter's based on have a kind of double meaning because Maka is actually _in _Soul's arms later. Haha!

Double Clara C which (for me) is a double win!

Reviews (as always) make my day (:


	13. Stay Together for the Kids

_I'm ripe with things to say  
>The words rot and fall away<br>What stupid poem could fix this home  
>I'd read it every day <em>

"Stay Together for the Kids" by Blink-182

* * *

><p>Soul woke up to his worst nightmare- Maka's terrified crying.<p>

He threw back his covers and slid out of bed, yanking open the door and running into Maka's room without knocking.

He saw her curled up on her side in a ball, her comforter pulled tight around her. She rocked back and forth, tears in her eyes.

He went to her, gently placing a hand on her face. Her eyes popped open, mossy green met with Soul's levelheaded gaze.

Maka snaked a hand out of her comforter-cocoon which Soul took, wrapping his hand around her loosely palm. It was odd; Maka's hands were always so strong. She cut down fearsome kishin with the flick of her wrist. But now her hands were cold and seemed so much smaller.

They didn't speak. Just knowing the other was there was enough for them.

When her tears had dried, Maka began to speak. "We were at someone's wedding or something. I think I was about five or so. Papa had a little too much to drink and was flirting and dancing with all the other women, which Mama wasn't too pleased about. So she had stormed off and left the party, taking the car. Papa left with some women whose dress was way too low-cut in her car," Her voice hitched a bit. "But they forgot me,"

She closed her eyes tight, almost as if she wanted to forget everything she was relaying to Soul. "Then it started to get weird. All the other guests at the party started…_disappearing_. I didn't see what it was, but when I wasn't looking at them, people just vanished into thin air."

"And I was the only one left. The room turned black and I started sinking into the floor, like it was made of liquid. And just when it closed over my head and the lights disappeared,"

She opened her eyes and looked a Soul, a few new tears forming. "I woke up and you were here,"

Maka rolled over on the bed, making room for Soul. Not letting go of her hand, he lay down next to her. She loosened her grip on the comforter, handing him a corner. He pulled until both of them were covered and warm. Maka closed her eyes. Soul couldn't, for he found her to be addictive to look at, especially when she was sleeping.

They stayed just like that for a while, Maka's breaths becoming even and Soul just watching her.

Just as soon as Soul was sure she was asleep and he moved to get up to go back to his own bed, Maka spoke, half-asleep.

"Hey, Soul?"

Soul settled back next to her. "Yeah?"

"You wouldn't leave me like that, right?"

Soul tightened his grip around her hand. "Never,"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yay, Blink-182! Aren't they just great? This song is one of my favorites, even though it's really sad. I feel like even though Maka's very strong, her family situation is one of the only things that will get her emotional. This chapter may be a bit OOC but I feel like the two of them are very close so situations like this would be rare but not non-existent.

In other notes...

Thank you for your reviews! I got a particularly nice one from a certain anon (: You all have my sincerest gratitude!

Ugh, I am so sick right now. It feels like a bunch of clog dancing enthusiasts are living in my sinuses...That'll probably come through next chapter. Well, you'll see what I mean!

Until next time, my lovelies!


	14. Nails for Breakfast, Tacks for Snacks

_Prescribe pills to offset the shakes_

_To offset the pills_

_You know you should take _

"Nails for Breakfast, Tacks for Snacks" by Panic! At the Disco

* * *

><p>"Hey, Maka!" Soul called from the kitchen. He balanced two plates of eggs and bacon on his arm (he had made sure to give himself extra bacon). "You up yet?"<p>

Maka walked out of her room, rubbing her eyes. Soul could immediately tell something was wrong.

Her face was pale except for her nose, which looked red and irritated.

"Hey," she said, stifling a cough. Her voice was hoarse.

Soul sighed and put the plates down on the table. He walked over to Maka and put his hand on her forehead.

She was warm. Way too warm.

"Ah," she said. "That feels nice,"

"Nope," Soul said, shaking his head. "You're staying home today,"

"Huh?" Maka said, looking up at him. "Why?"

"Maka," Soul said, rolling his eyes. "You're sick,"

"No, I'm not," she said. Soul removed his hand from her head. Maka frowned a bit, not liking the absence of his cool touch. He sighed and put his palm back to her head, making his smile.

"Okay, that just proved my point," Soul said. "You have a fever and you're not going to work today,"

Maka's lip turned into a pout. "I can still-" Her sentence was interrupted by a stream of coughs,"

Soul took her shoulders and spun her around. "Go back to bed. I'll let the others know,"

Maka's face turned and looked at him with annoyance.

Before she could say anything, he jabbed his index finger towards her room. "Go!"

She huffily tromped back to her room and shut the door.

Soul sighed, sitting down at the table. _I guess I'll have to go out and get her some medicine._ He thought, a bit nervously. He had never been anywhere in Paris without Maka, who spoke French quite well. _Oh, well._ He thought. _How bad can it be? I just have to get the medicine, bring it to the counter, pay for it and leave. How much speaking can be involved with that? _He smiled triumphantly to himself while he ate his bacon.

Soul had not been prepared for this at all. He held two bottles in his hand, one full of liquid labeled "_médicaments contre le rhume_" and another filled with pills marked "_médicament contre la grippe_".

He let out a huge sigh. _What did _rhume_ and _grippe_ mean again?_

"_Avez-vous besoin__d'aide__, monsieur?_ "

Soul turned to see a short but hefty, older woman wearing a nametag and store uniform polo standing behind him.

"Ah, well," Soul said, scrambling to remember _anything _Maka taught him about French.

"Er_, __ce qui est…_" He looked down at one of the bottles he was holding._"__rhume__en anglai s?__"_

"_Ah__, __vous êtes un Américain_," The woman said. She clicked her tongue. "_N__'a__même pas la peine__d'apprendre la langue__, __hein__?_"

Soul had no idea what she was saying so he just nodded.

She pointed to the bottle labeled _rhume. _"Cold," she said, in a thick French accent. She pointed to the other bottle, labeled _grippe_. "Flu,"

Soul breathed a sigh of relief, feeling a slight blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. "Merci," he said.

The woman waved away his thanks and walked back to the counter. Soul trudged behind, wishing he spoke French as well as Maka.

"I'm back!" Soul called out, setting down the tiny plastic bag from the store on the kitchen table while he paused to take off his shoes.

"Hey," Maka said, her voice still hoarse. "Where'd you go?"

"The store," Soul said, grabbing a spoon from the utensil drawer. "Got you some medicine.

"Ugh, do I have to take it?" Maka said. "I hate taking pills,"

"It's syrup," Soul said.

"And the only thing I hate more than pills is syrup," Maka said, coughing.

Soul rolled his eyes, walking over to her room. She _always_ was difficult when she was sick.

He opened the door to her room. She sat up in bed, her arms crossed.

"I'm not taking it," she said.

Soul raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"Because I'm fine!" Maka's attempt to raise her voice ended with her breaking into a fit of coughing.

Soul smirked. "You were saying?"

"Seriously, though," Maka said. "I'm fine,"

"Really?" Soul said, annoyed. "I went to the drugstore and embarrassed myself with my lack of French skills to get you some medicine you won't even take?"

Maka looked up at him and then back down at her hands in her lap, looking a bit guilty.

"Fine, I'll take it,"

Soul grinned, opening the bottle. "Good," He poured some of the thick black-purple liquid onto the spoon and moved it towards Maka's mouth. "Say 'ahhh'"

Maka grabbed the spoon. "I can do it myself," She promptly shoved the spoon in her mouth. Her face scrunched up in disgust as she pulled it out. She swallowed and took a big gasp of air.

"Man, I hate that stuff," She said.

Soul couldn't help but chuckle.

After Soul had cleaned up the kitchen and changed into his pajamas, he went to go check on Maka.

He knocked softly on her door.

"Come in," she said, softly. Her voice was still a bit hoarse but better.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Better," she said. "By tomorrow, I'll be back and ready for work,"

Soul felt a bit concerned. "Don't push it, okay?"

"Trust me," she said with a smile. "I'll be fine,"

"Good," He turned to leave and felt something grab his hand.

"Hey, Soul?"

"Hm?" He turned around and saw Maka clinging to his hand like it was some kind of life raft. It was those same hands that gripped and swung him in weapon form. But now they seemed…different. Softer. Gentler.

"Can you stay with me for a bit?"

Soul chuckled. "Fine,"

He sat down by the side of her bed, not letting go of her hand and watched Maka close her eyes.

And they stayed like that for a while, in that comfortable silence where they knew the other was right next to them.

"Hey, Soul?" Maka said, not opening her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks,"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>You know what sucks? _La rhume_. You know what else sucks? Finals.

I've been absolutely drowning in schoolwork, which is why I've been a bit MIA. But I am feeling much better! (see last chapter's author's note).

So, more Panic! At the Disco. This was actually one of the first chapters I wrote, along with it's counterpart (which will be next chapter).

I can't say a lot, but something exciting will happen... :)

Actually, you will probably find it very boring and wonder why the author is such a loser.

WILL WRITE FOR REVIEWS. Derp.


	15. Transatlanticism

_I need you so much closer._

"Transatlanticism" by Death Cab for Cutie

* * *

><p>Soul awoke, finding his head lying on the soft cotton of Maka's comforter. He lifted his head and looked around.<p>

It was definitely night. He could see the full moon rising over the Paris skyline and filtering through the gauzy, white curtains over Maka's window.

He looked over the bed to see Maka, sound asleep. Her tiny hand still gripped Soul's larger one.

She lay on her side, her face toward Soul. Her blond hair was gathered over her shoulder, slowly falling and rising with her breathing. It fell in a sheet down her neck, the tips barely grazing her white sheets. Her eyelids were closed and her light eyelashes cast shadows down her cheeks. Her pink lips were slightly parted, drawing in breath.

He gently touched her cheek. It was warm but not hot. _Her fever must've broken._ He noted. Softly, he traced his index finger across her high cheek bones, stopping at the tip of her tiny nose. He then gently brought it down her upper lip and down her mouth.

He didn't know what possessed him but he leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to the tip of Maka's nose. Drawing back, he noticed she didn't move at all.

He leaned in slowly, keeping his eyes open. When she didn't stir, Soul closed his eyes and tenderly touched his lips to hers.

He was surprised. He knew they would be soft but he thought she would taste of the disgusting cold medicine he got her. Instead, she tasted sweet. Something like sugar and strawberries.

He pulled back and smiled sadly to himself. This was the second time he ever kissed her. And probably the last.

_She doesn't like me like that. _He thought. He gently unwrapped each of her fingers off his hand before walking back to his own room.

Maka awoke the next morning feel refreshed and _so_ much better. She slid out of bed, walking to the kitchen to start making some breakfast. _I think I'm in the mood for some pancakes! _She thought cheerily. When she passed by Soul's open door, she poked her head in.

"Good morning, Soul!"

"Good morning," answered a weak voice from under a thick layer of blankets.

Maka's eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong?"

"I think I have a cold,"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Aaaaand, that's why we don't kiss sick people. Because germs suck. So does getting friend-zoned.

Sorry I, like, fell in a hole and died for a bit. But now I'm back! And with my last exam tomorrow, updates will become regular! Well, as regular as one can get with me...

This was actually one of the first chapters I wrote. It was originally a one-shot but I decided I like it in this context. And doesn't Death Cab make everything better?

Colds suck. Reviews don't.


	16. Monster

_Monster, how should I feel?  
>Creatures lie here<br>Looking through the window._

"Monster" by Meg & Dia

* * *

><p>"So, where is this kishin we're looking for again?" Soul asked. The pair continued down a narrow alleyway at a meandering pace. All of a sudden, Maka stopped.<p>

Soul stopped too and looked back at her. "Wha-"

"Shh," Maka said. Her eyes were closed and she looked as if she was listening for something.

Well, in some ways, she _was _listening for something. Souls to be exact.

She pointed further down the alley. "This way," She said in a urgent whisper. "We've got to hurry!"

The two set off down the cobblestone path at a sprint. They reached a larger street and Maka turned left, following her instincts. Soul followed. They ran past houses and shops, of which most were closed, seeing as it was six o'clock on a Sunday morning. Kishin knew no rest.

They turned again down a small alley and stopped. It was a dead end. Facing the wall, was a little girl, wearing braids and a flowery pink dress.

Soul stepped forward. "Hey, have you seen a-"

Maka held him back with her arm on his chest. "Something's not right," She closed her eyes, feeling her partner's and the little girl's wavelength. "The kishin's right here,"

Soul knew not to question his partner's judgement but he was confused. The only people there were him, Maka and that little girl. Unless-

The girl turned her head to look at the pair. Her eyes were completely black.

"Soul!" Maka cried. But Soul was already on it. His scythe form spun around in the air before being caught by his meister.

The girl's back bloomed as she grew into a giant skeleton. Her skin seemed to deflate and fall away.

"What is that thing?!" Soul asked. "Is that girl okay?"

"Possessed by a kishin," Maka said, gritting her teeth. "There's nothing we can do now,"

She lunged forwards, swiping her weapon through the air, The skeletal kishin dodged and then lumbered closer to Maka. She ran under it's huge legs and looked around. There were some trash cans next to the wall at the end of the alley. Those would have to work.

She jumped on top of one and bent her legs. With all her strength, the young meister propelled herself towards the kishin's skull. Maka let out a yell as she swung her scythe through the air, feeling it connect with the thick, bone-like material.

The kishin let out a animalistic cry and crumpled towards the ground. Its bone began to glow a eerie blue color and then they shattered, the fragments floating towards the sky, All that was left was a round, red soul.

Maka landed safely on the ground. Soul transformed, taking his human form once again. She at once felt a sense of relief, but couldn't shake the uneasiness she felt. She closed her eyes, hoping to find her inner peace. She felt the three souls there; hers, Soul's and the kishin's.

However, the kishin's soul was different. She could feel the repulsion she normally did with other kishin souls. However, this one was more human. She could feel the soul of a little girl in braids, running through the cobblestone streets.

Her eyes snapped open. "Don't eat that," she said to Soul.

"Huh?" He said. "Why not?"

"That's the soul of that little girl," Maka bit her tongue. "Come on, we'll take it back to headquarters,"

Maka took the soul and tucked it safely inside her long, black jacket.

Inside the apartment next door, they heard yells.

"Où est ma Belle?"

"Avez-vous vu Belle?"

"Belle!"

Maka bit her tongue. Better to let someone else handle telling the family.

She pulled Belle's soul closer as the three walked out of the alley.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Well, I'm back. I don't even have an excuse this time. Sorry about that.

Still getting back into author mode. This is the first thing I've written in a while and it's definitely a bit sobering (especially after last chapter). Oh, and if you don't know this song, go to YouTube _right now _and listen to it. You're welcome.

Some really exciting things are happening soon in the story, so stay tuned for that! :D

Reviews make me happy. Merp.


End file.
